danganronpa_rebirth_voicesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kasumi Izumo
|height = 165 cm (~5'4") |weight = 48 kg (~105 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 80 cm (~31") |blood_type = B |likes = Dark places |dislikes = Sunlit places |family = *Unnamed parents |participated = Killing Game |fates = Survived the Killing Game |status = Alive |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = Unknown |game portrayal = Somni}} Kasumi Izumo (出雲 かすみ Izumo Kasumi) is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. Her title is Ultimate Spirit Medium (超高校級の「霊能者」, chō kōkō kyū no "rei nō-sha" lit. Super High School Level Psychic/Medium).Meet the Ultimates - Kasumi Izumo=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPMqUUFatYgMeet the Ultimates - Kasumi Izumo (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/3RkVjpQ_HuE[https://jisho.org/search/%E9%9C%8A%E8%83%BD%E8%80%85 Ultimate Title: Translation] Appearance Kasumi has a light skin tone, dark red eyes and long black hair that she wears in two long messy pigtails. She wears white hair clips and keeps two stands of hair in the front using ties that look like bandages. Her hair is notably messy. She dons a blue and red seifuku with a symbol on the cover. This is likely the logo of her previous school. She wears a white undershirt and a long dark blue skirt. She wears light brown boots. Name Her given name かすみ translates to "haze" or "mist".Name meaningかすみ (meaning) Her surname kanji (出雲 ) is composed of the characters 出'' ("exit") and ''雲 ("cloud").出 (meaning)雲 (meaning) Personality Kasumi is a dangerous girl with real spiritual powers. She is known to be a very excessive person who doesn't care about other people's feelings most of the time. She cusses frequently when she gets upset and annoyed. She even mocks others and threatens to curse them with her skills. Talent and Abilities She can perform all sorts of hexes and curses. She considers spirit channeling disgusting and sickening, but will perform it on rare occasions. However, her powers are quite weak and usually drain her energy for several days. She channels ghosts by speaking Latin. History Before Killing Game TBF Killing Game Prologue TBF Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Class Trial, Part 1 TBF Relationships Misuzu Aisaka She doesn't relate well with most other students, but has a liking for Misuzu due to their talents revolving around spirits and their connections to humans. She's even given Misuzu the nickname "Suzu". She felt betrayed and angry after Misuzu did not like her shrine, but at the same time she felt ashamed for making her upset. Despite her ignoring Misuzu for what she had done, she and her still tried helping each other when their food was poisoned. Though we aren’t given much detail about the rest of their interactions, it’s assumed they had both cared for each other a lot. Misuzu’s sacrifice is one detail that supports this, when in chapter three Misuzu protects Kasumi from being stabbed and killed by Seishi. In the epilogue, Kasumi is shown honoring Misuzu by becoming a shrine maiden. Saiji Rokudou She finds Saiji to be annoying and believes that his talent is ridiculous. When Saiji begged Kasumi to channel Maiko's spirit so he can speak with her again, she instead denied and insulted him. Trivia * Her voice actress, Somni, also voices Iroha Nijiue in the English dub of Super Danganronpa Another 2.Super Danganronpa Another 2: Iroha Nijiue's English Introduction * If the series were to continue, Kasumi would've survived the killing game. Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Kasumi Izumo ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（六道斎司&出雲かすみ） Tumblr_ReBirth_Izumo_Kasumi.png FANDOM ReBirth Izumo Kasumi Full Body.png DRRB_-_Kasumi_Izumo_-_Fullbody_Concept_Art.jpg DRRB_-_Kasumi_Izumo_-_Symbol_Details.png See also *Kasumi Izumo on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Survivors